


General Purr

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animal Transformation, Crack Taken Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, no beastiality, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: Hux had turned into a cat. He’s not sure how it happened, he doesn’t know where to begin to explain it. All he needs is to get back to his human form. Except he has no idea how to, and unfortunately, Kylo Ren is the one to find him in his new state.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Don't ask. In honour of Millicent the Cat's birthday, HUX IS GONNA TURN INTO A CAT OK.

Hux fumed. He’d spent an entire hour arguing with Supreme Leader Ren about a new idea he came up with which would once and for all destroy the Resistance and Kylo just swatted him away like an irritating fly. He was fed up of being repeatedly rejected by Kylo. He had good ideas, damn it! If Kylo took a single moment of his so-called busy day to listen, the First Order would actually be able to achieve something this century. He thought Kylo and him had finally started to get along. The both of them spend many nights staying up late to discuss plans over cold coffee and small talk. Hux thought they were finally getting to know each other and even trust each other. Maybe they could rule as partners instead of petty enemies, but then Kylo would revert back to his petty ways, just like he had today. Well Hux wasn’t having it. He’d walked out of the meeting and decided he was going to take a nap.

Hux roughly unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off. He undressed to his undergarments and took a swig of the finest alcohol he owned. He hoped it would help him fall asleep after the excruciating day he’d had. He slipped under his bed covers and let sleep take him away to somewhere better, he hoped.

***

Hux lurched under his sheets. Something was wrong. His body didn’t feel right. He couldn’t feel himself. He shivered, feeling disturbed and uncomfortable in his own skin. _What had happened?_ It was so dark he couldn’t see a kriffing thing and he was stifled. He was only supposed to sleep for an hour. Did he sleep all through the day? He could barely breathe. _What was smothering him?_

He tried to feel for an escape, and yet wherever he turned he only found himself suffocating. _Had he been buried alive?_ He hoped this was a dream, a terrible dream in which he was trapped and would wake up once he escaped this claustrophobic hell landscape that never seemed to end. After what felt like forever, Hux finally skidded off something silky and found himself falling off the edge of whatever he’d been running across. This was the point in his dreams where he would wake up, usually sweating or with dried tear streaks on his face. Yet, he yelped as his feet landed on the floor safely. He did not wake up.

He inhaled deeply as he tried not to dissolve into a complete and utter panic. He still couldn’t see anything. Carefully, he took a step forward and tried his best not to fall or bump into anything that could be damaging as he could not fathom what state he was currently in. Anything that would need a bacta patch was a waste of his time. A slither of light from the corner of the room captured his attention and he headed towards it. It was when he emerged into the light that he noticed why he felt so different.

Kriffing hell.

He had paws.

_Paws._

Teeny tiny, orange paws with short claws attached to short, stubby, orange legs.

_Kriff._

Hux yelped as someone knocked on the door, knocking him off his feet. He curled under the bed to get away from the sound. _It terrified him!_ Why was someone knocking so loud so late?

“C’mon Hux. I know you’re in there.” Kylo sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? I was in a bad mood. I’ll take another look at your ideas, just let me in!”

Hux tried to speak to Kylo, but instead, a mewling sound left his mouth. _Damn it! He couldn’t speak!_ It was the saddest sound he’d ever heard in his life. If he thought he sounded weak before, it was nothing compared to this. If his father could see him now he’d be hysterical. He loved seeing Hux at his lowest and as of now, he was more vulnerable than he’d ever been in his entire life. All it would take was someone throwing him out of an airlock to eradicate his whole being, leaving the First Order to conspire about where General Hux had vanished to.

Hux slowly crawled towards the door, flinching when he flicked himself in the face with his tail. _Ugh, he had a tail._ It was orange and fluffy and going everywhere! _He hated this._ He jerked away from his path when Kylo’s shouts got louder. _Stupid idiot making a scene for all their officers to hear!_ Hux panicked and wondered what he was supposed to do. It took him a minute in his dread but he realised he couldn't do anything until he could see. He utilised his new body and jumped to turn the light switch on. Hux flinched at the brightness. Everything was huge. His quarters which had always been reasonably sized for him and his personal items suddenly felt like a palace he could spend forever exploring. He walked around his bedroom, flinching when he saw his reflection for the first time in the mirror.

His eyes were huge.

_Huuuge._

_T_ hey were too big for his face. Big gleaming green eyes stared at him from the mirror.

 _Huh_. He actually made quite an adorable little kitten. He was orange all over, with small white patches under his belly. He looked sweet. Too sweet. He didn’t like it. He was General Hux. 34. Scary. Not sweet. Not cute. He tried to scowl. It didn’t work. _He needed to find a way out of this state right now!_

Kylo stomped against the door. “Fine Hux! If you’re going to be a child about it, I’ll force my way in!”

Hux hissed as Kylo used his mystical abilities to slide his door open which caused a loud high-pitched screeching. _Ugh! Hux didn’t like that sound!_ He curled himself around his body and closed his eyes, trying to cover his ears from the painful sound.

“Where the kriff are you Hux?” Kylo murmured.

Hux whined in response. He needed Kylo to see him and realize that Hux was the cat. Hux was confident something in Kylo’s bag of capabilities could fix this. _Hello!!! Kylo you idiot it's me!!_ He watched as Kylo turned around, warily observing the room to figure out where the noise was coming from. Hux recoiled slightly as Kylo’s sharp eyes met his directly. Usually, Hux wasn’t intimated when Kylo got this look on his face, even his large size didn’t have a detrimental effect in causing fear in Hux, however right now, Hux was terrified. _Ren was huge!_ Hux only came slightly above Kylo’s ankle and was towering over him. The length of Hux’s entire body was slightly smaller than the size of Kylo’s foot.

Kriffing hell.

This was it.

Kylo would step on him and officially kill him.

Just like he’d always wanted to do. Probably.

Hux squeezed his eyes shut and hid in his paws, waiting for certain death and yet, nothing happened. Hux slowly opened his eyes and saw Kylo big eyes directly in front of him. Kylo was kneeling before him. Hux had never seen Kylo do such a thing if it wasn’t in front of Snoke. Hux sniffed at Kylo warily, wondering what he planned to do with him. When Kylo didn’t move, Hux patted Kylo with his paw, hoping he would understand that he needed his help. _It's me Kylo!_

Kylo tilted his head and looked at him carefully. _Finally! He understood! Help me!_

Kylo harsh face cracked as he grinned. “Well well well, what has the General been hiding, huh? Aren’t you a cutie?”

_Nooooooo!_

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well do a cat and a supreme leader co-habitat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

“Why do you keep running away from me?” Kylo huffed. “Come back here!” Hux couldn’t help but grin. It was fun making Kylo Ren chase after him after he’d made Hux do his bidding over the past few weeks. Every time Kylo tried to gather Hux in his arms, Hux would scratch or bite and run away from him, leaving Kylo to wonder what he’d done to be treated so badly by some random cat. Hux had let Kylo carry him until they’d reached Kylo’s quarters because Hux didn’t want to be alone right now, but once he’d settled into Kylo’s room, he’d become a nuisance.

“I can’t believe Hux managed to hide you from me for so long,” Kylo mumbled to himself as Hux ran around the room, needing to shed off excessive energy. “Where the hell did he even get you? We haven’t been planet-side for years.” Hux ignored him and continued to bounce around, jumping on the bed and settling himself onto Kylo’s pillow. Kylo glared at him. “No. That’s my pillow, you stay on the floor.” Hux pouted and meowed at Kylo. He didn’t want to move. He was very comfortable thank you very much. “Fine. Just don’t kriffing pee!”

Hux relaxed onto the pillow and observed his surroundings. Kylo’s quarters were similar to his own. Dark, minimal, sleek. He didn’t seem to have many personal items. After the Supremacy had been split in half, Hux had been able to retain a few things. It appeared the same could not be said for Kylo.

Kylo paced around the room. Hux assumed he was struggling with something but Hux couldn’t help him, not in this state. Instead, Hux decided to curl against the pillow, close his eyes and wait for whatever Kylo decided to do next. “Hux better show up soon. He just ran out of a meeting like _he_ was the kriffing Supreme Leader! He’ll be lucky if I don’t reprimand him in front of all his officers. He wanted a promotion as well. He can forget that!”

Hux opened his eyes immediately. _How dare he!_ Hux jumped to his paws and lurched for Kylo. _Take that!_ Hux desperately clutched onto Kylo’s back with his claws, trying his best not to fall as Kylo swung his entire body to shake him off. “What are you doing? Get off me, you sleemo!” Hux whacked Kylo in the mouth with his tail and watched as Kylo spluttered, tiny hairs coming out of his mouth. _Aha!_ His tail _was_ useful!

Unfortunately, the advantage of being a small creature didn’t last long.

Hux squirmed violently as Kylo reached back to grab him. Hux was so small Kylo only needed one hand to hold him entirely. Terrified for his life, Hux tried his best to wriggle out of Kylo’s grip but he was helpless. “You attacked me! That’s it. I don’t care if Hux gets mad. I’m throwing you out of an airlock.” Hux began to panic. Oh _no, what have I done? He’s going to kill me what a heartless bastard I’m so cute and he’s still trying to kill me! Who kills a helpless cat?_ Hux twisted his body and tucked himself under Kylo’s armpit and finally escaped. _Yes!_ Hux legged it towards the bed and hid underneath it. _I’m never coming out from under here ever again!_ It was only a few moments later when Hux felt himself slowly being dragged out from the bed. Kriff. Kylo was using the Force. Hux came face to face with a very unpleased looking Kylo Ren. _Oh no._ Hiding under the bed hadn’t helped.

Hux stretched his paws out, trying to get away but he was helpless. Fear caused him to tuck his tail between his legs. His stress levels reached an all-time high. Kylo hadn’t used the Force on him since the day Snoke was murdered and even the threat of it made his heart race. There were a million ways to kill someone but Hux prayed it would never be the Force to end his life one day. But now, with it holding him down, he was doomed.

Hux wailed. _How dare you! You disgusting man-child let me go this instant! When I get my hands on you!_ Hux nudged Kylo’s nose with his paw and watched it scrunch up. _It was supposed to hurt!_ “Stop trying to be cute. I’m not happy with your behaviour.” _Cute?? Cute?!_ Hux snarled and tried his best to claw at him but it was useless. The kriffing Force. Kylo sighed. Hux was confused at the sad look on Kylo’s face. Did he want this cat to like him? Hux felt bad, but Kylo had just threatened to throw him out of an airlock, he couldn’t blame Hux! “I’m sorry.” Kylo soothed. “I’ve scared you, haven’t I? I didn’t mean to, I can just get so angry sometimes.” Hux patted his cheek this time. _It’s okay._ Kylo sighed and the pressure surrounding Hux disappeared and Hux inhaled a deep breath of relief. “I’ll let you off this time but don’t do that again!” Hux nuzzled against his arm in agreement.

 _Well,_ _that was easy!_

Hmm. Were cute animals the weakness Hux had been searching for all along in Kylo Ren _?_

Hux was beaten. Fighting with Kylo and running around exhausted him. Hux slowly crawled across the bed, getting comfortable in the pile of pillows and tucking his tail in, ready to sleep for the rest of his life. Hux unexpectedly purred when he felt fingers scratching him behind his ear, which made him jump slightly. _It felt so nice!_ Kylo was giving him the affection he hadn’t had access to in a very long time. _Please don’t ever stop. Please do this all night._ His body vibrated in pleasure, his limbs stretching out to enjoy the sensation. Hux couldn’t help but tuck in closer to Kylo and purr for more. Long rhythmic strokes across his sensitive back made him mewl embarrasingly loud. Hux could cry. He’d never been touched so gently. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to safest sleep he’d ever experienced was a soft chuckle.

***

When Hux woke up that following morning, he believed it was all a huge fever dream, but then he opened his eyes and found himself resting on Kylo Ren’s collarbone while the man snuggled into Hux’s stomach. Kriff, he was still a cat. Hux rubbed a paw across Kylo’s head, running it through his hair. _So soft!_ Hux wanted to pull it. Hux would have been more worried that he was still inhabiting the body of a cat, but his stomach was rumbling so loud it made him whimper. _Food! Food!_ Hux trampled all over Kylo and nudged his shoulder with his head. _Wake up, giant!_ When Kylo finally began to stir, Hux sat on Kylo’s head.

“Get off!” Kylo groaned. “Why are you so annoying?”

Hux once again found himself floating off Kylo’s head until he was gently placed on the bed beside Kylo. Kylo opened an eye and scowled at Hux. “You’re still here. Great.” Kylo rubbed his eyes and stretched long and hard. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. _Oh._ Hux began to feel hot and padded away. He’d never seen Kylo Ren naked. The man was quite meaty. _Ooh, meat. So hungry._

Hux pulled on the edge of Kylo’s bottoms as he tried to drag him off the bed and get him so food. “Alright, alright, I’m getting up,” Kylo muttered as he reached over for a shirt to throw over his head. Hux following Kylo on his tip-toes as he headed towards the door. “No, you stay here. I’ll be back in a few minutes with some food. Now shoo.” Hux scowled when Kylo pushed him by the butt and closed the door on him.

It was a few moments later when Kylo came through the door with a bowl of liquid and chunks of something Hux couldn’t recognise, but the smell, _oh that was good!_ Hux ran over to Kylo and clawed at his knees desperately wanting to eat. A disgruntled Kylo Ren placed the food on the floor and for a second Hux recoiled. Was he really going to eat the food off the floor? Like some common beggar? Regrettably, the cat instincts inside him won and Hux devoured the food. “Aww, you little cutie. You were really hungry, huh? Poor baby. I bet Hux never fed you.” Hux stopped eating for a second to hiss at Kylo and then happily continued to chomp on his breakfast.

“You really remind me of your owner.” _I am him!_ Kylo smirked at him. “Should I return you to him? Do you think he’s sweating in his oversized coat at the thought of you missing? I can’t wait to see his stupid face.”

Hux almost stopped eating to scratch at Kylo’s eyes but he was so hungry he decided it could wait. As Hux dug into his food, Kylo continued to get dressed and mumbled about Hux under his breath. Hux couldn’t wait to see the look on Kylo’s face when he realized Hux wasn’t around the Finalizer. It was much easier to see the emotion on Kylo’s face while he was like this. Kylo had nothing to hide from him. In this body, Hux viewed Kylo differently. His eyes appeared bigger and his hair looked more luxurious. He seemed softer. He was so haunted and stretched thin around Hux and officers of the first order, but Hux was slowly starting to realise that maybe Kylo wasn’t predominantly like that. Another surprising fact was that Kylo seemed to talk about Hux _a lot_ when Hux wasn’t around. _Interesting._

Kylo was tying up his laces when Hux finished eating. Hux strolled over to him, wrapping himself around his ankles. Kylo reached out for Hux and he flinched, thinking he was about to get choked but Kylo just scratched under his chin. “Good kitten. Come on. I’ve got work to do so you can come with me today. I can’t wait to see Hux’s face when he sees you with me. The betrayal might kill him. Now be nice, okay? I want him to think you like me.”

Hux snorted. _Oh, Kylo_. Hux _couldn’t wait_ till Kylo realized he wouldn’t even be there. Oh kriff. A sudden thought passed through Hux’s mind. Would Kylo think he disappeared and betrayed the order? It had been fun messing with Kylo with no real consequences and fascinating to see him in his natural environment without the pressures of the order, but If Hux didn’t get out of this state any time soon, it could cause more trouble than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: Kylo takes kitten to work. where the f**k is Hux? Kylo opens up to his new friend. If you enjoyed this, feel free to drop some comments & kudos :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo opens up and Hux sees things he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heed the updated tags and rating change :) enjoy :D

“Where the hell is General Hux?” Kylo growled at the terrified officers seated across the room. They glanced from Kylo to the cat sitting next to him, wondering what the kriff was happening on the Finalizer today. Hux was carefully perched on the arm of the chair while Kylo ran a hand through the fur of the fluffball. _Mmm nice._

One of the men nervously stood before Kylo. “We’re not sure Supreme Leader. No one has seen him since yesterday’s meeting. We can’t seem to find him anywhere…”

“How can that be?” Kylo snarled, rising from his chair. “No one can leave the ship without me being notified, he has to be here somewhere!”

“Well, uh, sir…” The officer stuttered.

“Stop wasting your breath,” Kylo outstretched a hand, “here, let me help you.”

The man began to choke before Hux’s eyes and he couldn’t help but feel sympathetic. Hux knew what that felt like. _Kylo is so mean!_ Hux batted at Kylo’s hand to stop him from hurting the man. Kylo dropped his hand and turned to Hux with an amused look on his face. Turning back to the officers, he glared at them. “Find him, now.”

The officers fled, wanting to get away from Kylo Ren immediately.

Kylo glowered. “They’re so useless Kitten. I think I would have killed them all by now if Hux wasn’t around.”

Hux’s ears perked up at that bit of information. It appeared Kylo _did_ take Hux’s advice into consideration. But then again, why wouldn’t he? Kylo knew nothing about the intricacies of politics. Taking charge of individuals or gaining respect from them so that they would follow orders was not something Kylo had ever had to do before. Before he was Supreme Leader he could force people to do what he wanted, but he could no longer do that if he wanted true followers.

Respect was a necessity when it came to ruling. It’s why he kept Hux alive in the first place. Hux was brains where Kylo was brawns. It was _why_ he needed to get back to his human state before Kylo kriffed everything up. _He wanted to be human!_   He felt useless, weak and vulnerable. He couldn’t live like this forever, could he? If Kylo and the Order were too busy focusing on Hux’s disappearance, they would become distracted from their ultimate goal and that would be disastrous for everyone.

“Where has he gone Kitten?” Kylo asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed. _Was he worried?_ “I know I made him angry, but yesterday was nothing. I’ve been much worse before and he never went missing like this.” Kylo’s strokes on his back became harsher and Hux wailed, jumping off the chair to get away from the pressure. Kylo sighed. “Sorry Kitten. Please come back.”

Hux ignored him and decided to leave so he strolled out the door. Hux squealed when Kylo came up behind him and scooped him up from the floor to rest against his chest. Hux dug his claws into Kylo’s chest and tried his best to rip his clothes apart in retaliation. Kylo knocked his paws away. “You’re so cute when you try Kitten. We’re going back to my quarters until we can find Hux. I’m going to meditate and see if I can find him through the Force.”

***

Hux was gracefully rolling on the bed, rubbing his head on random things he could find, fighting off the urge to pee on Kylo’s belongings. He would never be so disgraceful. In front of him, Kylo Ren sat cross-legged, focusing on something Hux couldn’t see. Hux, on the other hand, was beginning to get bored. And hungry. It was lunchtime and they’d been sitting here for hours.

Hux wasn’t sure he wanted to be in an enclosed space when Kylo finally ran out of patience. If he couldn’t figure out that the cat right in front of him was Hux, he wasn’t going to be able to find him at all. Hux was right as usual. It was only ten minutes later when Kylo began to shout and throw things at the wall. The noise was unexpected and too loud for Hux's ears. His instincts had him running under the bed.

 “Kriff. Please come out Kitten. I’m so sorry.” 

Hux cowered. He was embarrassed that he’d been frightened so easily but it was too much for his tiny ears. Hux refused to move.

“Please Kitten. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I just got so angry. I don’t understand why I can’t feel him. He has to be out there somewhere. Did he leave because of me? Did someone take him? How could it be? Usually, I can feel him through the Force so easily. I’m just worried.” _Worried?_ Hux slowly crawled out from under the bed. A haggard-looking Kylo met his eyes and Hux nuzzled his knee with his face, purring against it. _I’m right here you fool._ Kylo picked him up and placed him on his lap.

“I won’t do that again Kitten, I promise. I’m just so confused. When Hux is here I feel confident that I’m making the right decisions because he would call me out if I wasn’t. Not that I’d ever tell him that of course.” Kylo scratched his head, a complicated look on his face. “I did not think I’d miss his annoying criticisms but I think I do. It’s weird going through a day without hearing his irksome voice. I need to find him as soon as I can.”

Hux curled up even tighter in his lap. Kylo was truly worried about him. Hux scowled when he caught himself smiling. Underneath him, Kylo’s breathing began to slowly calm down and Hux realised it was his presence that was actually reassuring Kylo. Kylo soothingly rubbed Hux’s head back and forth and Hux couldn’t control the shiver that ran through him. _Mmmm. Nice._

Hux purred underneath him and decided he quite enjoyed this. Maybe there was something enjoyable about being a kitten. Ok, _maybe_ he loved it. After a life filled with harsh truths and a stark lack of love, it was nice to finally feel warmth and affection from someone, even if it was Kylo. Hux didn’t know how he would go back to being human and having to deal with the cold, lonely, harshness of his life. He almost didn’t want to.

_No,_ Hux shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. He needed to get back to normal soon. He knew it was bad if even Kylo was worried about him.

***

It had been ten days. Ten days of being a stupid fucking cat.

Hux was furious.

How was it possible that he was still like this? Although Hux couldn’t lie to himself. He wasn’t _that_ furious. It had been a nice to have a break from being General of the First Order. Kylo had given him free reign to stroll around the Finalizer as he pleased. He’d warned all officers and stormtroopers to watch out for ‘Kitten’ and if that anything happened to him they’d lose their heads. The threat warmed Hux’s chest. Occasionally, officers on the Finalizer would sneak him a treat. There had been a few times when he’d come across officers making out. He’d growled at them to scare them off.

It was nice.

Kylo though…he was becoming more and more enraged every day. The only thing that would calm him was cuddling into Hux’s small body, not that Hux took issue with that, which made him exasperated at himself more than anything. Hux knew Kylo was upset that he was missing, but he couldn’t understand where _this_ level of anger was coming from. Yes, Kylo needed Hux’s help with ruling the First Order and keeping up with morale in the troops, but at the end of the day, Hux had always believed that Kylo would much rather he be dead and out of the way. He never anticipated this level of emotion, _ever_. Maybe Kylo needed him more than Hux ever thought. _Maybe_. But one thing for sure, Kylo _needed_ Kitten. At night, Kylo would clutch onto his Kitten so tight. It was on the edge of unbearable, but somehow, Hux didn’t mind. Kylo finally had an outlet for affection through his Kitten.

Hux relished in it.

He wasn’t sure whether it was the human in him or being in this kitten body, but he loved being held, he loved hearing Kylo’s inner thoughts, something he’d never been privy to before. He even liked his new name: Kitten. It was growing on Hux. It was jarring to see the look of adoration and companionship in Kylo’s hazel eyes. Almost agonizing. It was a look that he’d never expected to be aimed at him. It was beginning to make Hux realise that maybe he wouldn’t mind if Kylo looked at him like that when he was human and hated himself for thinking like that. Kylo was just so _free_ around him when he was like this. He would smile and laugh. It made him appreciate Kylo in different ways that he ever did before.

Almost every night like clockwork, Kylo had nightmares. Some nights he would scream out for his father Han Solo, or his uncle Luke Skywalker. Sometimes he’d whimper his mother’s name with such sadness, it made Hux’s chest feel tight. He wished he could ease Kylo’s pain. Wrap his arms around him and let him rest his head on Hux’s shoulder. His hands would run through Kylo’s hair and bring him some sense of relief, but Hux did the best he could while he was a cat. Consoling him while he slept, letting him cuddle with Hux when he shuddered in his sleep. Hux _loved_ cuddling. It was his favourite part of the day. He couldn’t remember the last time someone put their arms around him and ran their hands across his skin. He tried to cherish this time the best he could before he became human and never got to feel this way again.  

It was only a night ago when Kylo had woken Hux up in the middle of the night, screaming “No, no, don’t! Don’t! Come back, please come back! N-no! He’s hurting me! Why can’t you see! No!” with tears streaming down his face. Hux wiped his tears away with his paws and nuzzled his face into Kylo’s neck, trying to provide him with warmth and comfort. _Please don’t cry,_ Hux meowed. _I’m here for you Kylo_.

When Kylo woke up a few minutes later, his lips were trembling and his eyes were rimmed with red. The first thing he did was grab onto Hux and hold him close. “Thanks, Kitten,” Kylo whispered, dropping a gentle kiss on Hux’s head. “It’s not my fault Kitten. They left me and they never thought about how it would affect me. Maybe if I’d stayed with them instead of Luke…” Kylo didn’t finish the thought and shuddered from the aftershocks of the sobs. Hux placed a paw on his chest. “And now I’m truly alone. Han is gone. Mom is gone. Luke is gone. Kriff even Hux left me.” _I didn’t!_ Hux cried. _You’re not alone Kylo!_

Hux usually had nightmares too. For some unexpected reason, he hadn’t had any while he was in kitten form, but Hux wasn’t going to look a gifted fathier in the mouth. He knew what it was like for the darkness to consume you at your most vulnerable. In a state where you could do nothing about it, your dreams could become your worst enemy. They’d wake you up with whirling thoughts in your head, making you question every decision you’ve made in your life so far.

Hux knew that he should be mad at the fact that Kylo was still haunted by the death of his father and uncle, considering that he’d made the conscious decision to kill them himself and then aligned himself with the Order, but a part of Hux was able to understand. He would never have known how much sadness occupied Kylo until this experience, but then again, Kylo was most likely unaware of how much sorrow Hux felt in his life too, unless Kylo had snooped around his mind. But he doubted that. He would have been able to feel it. Before all of this, the most Hux would have felt for Kylo was anger, irritation and a very mild amount of attraction. He was never interested in acting on that attraction or making Kylo smile and laugh, but now…

Hux was addicted to the feeling he got when his presence made Kylo feel good. The smile on his face. The way his eyes shined when Hux jumped to reach for the stuffed toys. The contentment on Kylo’s face when Hux nuzzled and cuddled with him. It was his most favourite reward of all. Spending almost every second by Kylo’s side over the past week had reminded him of all the things he didn’t allow himself to have. _Love. Affection. Emotion. Comfort. Happiness._ He told himself he could feel these emotions for however long he was like this, and then once he was back to his normal state, _never again._ One thing he would miss was the backrubs and ear scratching though. He loved those.

To kill time for when Kylo wasn’t around, Kylo had gotten Hux some toys and Hux hated to admit it but he loved the Vader squishy toy. It _was so much fun!_ As well as toys, Kylo had gotten him a litter box, but Hux _refused_ to even go near it. He would not degrade himself to that level, especially in front of Kylo. When Kylo wasn’t around Hux would sneak off to his bathroom to use the toilet like a regular human being, even if he wasn’t one right now, _thank you very much._ Kylo taking care of his every need was something he never expected to happen in his life, but nevertheless, Hux was savouring in it. It was soothing for his soul.

Currently, Hux was resting on Kylo’s knee while he filled the paperwork that Hux would usually do, but since Hux was ‘missing’, Kylo had to do Hux’s job as well as his own, which frustrated him to no end. Hux scrutinised his work and rolled his eyes as Kylo messed it all up. Whenever Kylo made an error, Hux would tap a paw at the paper until Kylo fixed it. It was only when Hux did it the fifth time that it had the desired effect of Kylo realising what it was that he was trying to say.

Kylo looked at him strangely. _Has he finally figured it out?_ “You’re one smart cat.” Kylo scratched him under his chin. “You remind me so much of Hux. No wonder he kept you around. You may be the one thing he could have loved in his life. I still don’t understand why he would have left you behind. You’re so cute.” Kylo shook his head. _Guess not._ When Kylo finished his paperwork, he lifted Hux off his lap and placed him in the makeshift home that sat on the end of the bed that he made for Hux out of one of his capes.

Hux curled up in his cosy pile and discreetly watched Kylo go through his nightly routine of getting ready for bed. It was an intense routine which made sense for such an intense man. Kylo removed his clothes, leaving him in loose briefs. Hux flushed at the sight of Kylo’s body and looked away. The man was so thick. Hux liked that Kylo looked so different to him even though they were both the same size. Kylo generated so much heat when he held Hux, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to cuddle when Hux was human. _Would Kylo still completely engulf him with his body? When_ Hux looked back at Kylo, he was almost done with his routine as he applied a thin layer of face oil and then combed his hair back into a small ponytail. _Aww, cute! Wanna pull it!_ Hux shook his head. _No!_

Kylo slipped under the sheets and Hux finally closed his eyes, ready to sleep another day away but also on edge in the case Kylo woke from a nightmare and needed his Kitten. Hux was halfway to sleep Kylo slumped on his bed. Hux watched through narrowed eyes as Kylo shuffled back and forth as he tried to get comfortable. Every time Kylo sighed and groaned Hux got more and more aggravated _. He wanted to sleep!_ A small jostle of Kylo’s big body on the slim bed would quickly snatch sleep away from Hux. _He was not happy_. He was ten seconds away from letting Kylo know just how displeased he was by scratching his eyeballs out. The moment Hux started to doze off again, Kylo let out a long, low, exhale. Hux opened his eyes and was about to launch at him but then he saw Kylo’s hand trail down his stomach.

Suddenly, Kylo’s hand dipped under his briefs and he sighed with content which made Hux freeze. _Oh no._ _Could a cat get sweaty? Were his paws damp?_ All Hux knew was that he couldn’t deal with this. Hux closed his eyes tightly, but that did nothing to stop him from being able to hear the sounds Kylo was making. _Oh, the sounds._ Little noises and low moans.

Hux knew he could make a noise or move to let Kylo know he was awake, but there was some disturbed part of him that wanted to see where this went. Hux slowly opened his eyes and in the few seconds that had passed, Kylo had gotten his briefs off and his cock out and was slowly stroking it. Hux tried his best to ignore Kylo’s erection, which was unfairly huge, but it was right in front of him. Looking up at his face, Kylo’s pink mouth was slack, eyes heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed. So _pretty…_

Hux almost meowed.

“Yeah, give it to me,” Kylo murmured to himself. The whiskers above Hux’s eyes rose. “I love it when you do that. Harder, fuck, yes! Like that.”

_Wow_. _What exactly is Kylo Ren fantasising about_?

Hux was offended. How dare Kylo fantasise about someone else right in front of Hux? _The nerve! Hux should run over there and claw his dick!_

Hux was worried that this would happen. At the beginning of all this he did _not_ want to see Kylo touch himself. The thought made him shudder. After the first few days when Kylo hadn’t attempted to touch himself Hux thought he was safe. He thought it was possible that Kylo wasn’t even a sexual being. Hux guessed Kylo was just too stressed and busy to do anything about it. The thought of Kylo touching himself would have made Hux shudder, but now, maybe there was slight interest.

Kylo splayed his legs wide and got in a better position. He showed no sign of being in a rush. Slowly stroking and teasing himself, Hux watched him mumble about whoever he was fantasising about, occasionally released a whimper or a moan. Kylo’s body was flushed with arousal. Whoever or whatever it was that he was thinking about appeared to really do it for him. Hux was _not_ jealous. His heart was _not_ hurting. Whatever.

Hux almost passed out when a bottle of what he knew without a doubt was lube floated from a corner of the room and landed with a thump on the bed. Hux had never noticed that. Kylo slicked up two long fingers and slowly pushed them inside himself with a high-pitched whine while he kept pumping his cock with his other hand.

Hux knew he _knew_ he should look away, but he couldn’t. He was transfixed on the sight of Kylo fucking himself, the way his lips moved around his moans. He’s _stunning_. Kylo squirmed on the bed as his thighs trembled from the pleasure. Hux could get used to this sight. _Oh yes._ “More, more,” Kylo crooned. Hux was so fixated on the slick slide of Kylo’s fingers, he jumped when Kylo suddenly came with a gasping _“Hux!”_

_Oh._

Oh.

_What?!_ Kylo thought about him when he…when he did that?

Hux figured Kylo didn’t just miss Hux for political reasons after all.

Hux couldn’t stop the yowl that released from his throat.

Kylo was so out of it he didn’t even hear him. He was catching his breath, a hand resting on his lap. He pulled up his briefs and wiped the come from his stomach with a satisfied tired smile on his face. Stretching long and hard, Kylo glanced over at him. “Kriff. Did I wake you, Kitten? I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.” Kylo situated his pillows straight and pulled the covers over him.  

Hux heard his breathing even out as Kylo eventually fell asleep, but Hux was stuck there. _Fucking hell!_ His body felt hot and sticky with arousal _. Is this what heat was like for cats?!_ Well, Hux wasn’t going to start humping Kylo’s leg. He was classier than that. Hux frowned. He wasn’t going to be able to deal with this until he was human again. _Was he actually planning on fucking Kylo Ren once he was human again?_

Hux wasn’t even sure what was up or down anymore. Or whether he’d ever be human again.

At this point, he wasn’t sure he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a yowl is a sound adult cats make at each other when they want to mate and attract to ease their desire and I couldn’t help putting in a ‘more, more’ joke haha! Feel free to drop a comment or kudos they make my day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, didja like it? :D feel free to leave comments and kudos to let me know if ya did if u want!! There will be more cat!Hux and Kylo story to come, even though its crack situation, i'm treating it as a serious story! <3


End file.
